


Feels

by blackvelvet708



Category: IT - Stephen King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackvelvet708/pseuds/blackvelvet708
Summary: Pennywise stalks the lovely Victoria Chambers after a lively night at the circus.





	Feels

Victoria loved the Circus. Thoroughly entertained by the performances of the clowns, the incredible skills of the gymnasts and overall atmosphere of the audience. Children smiled and laughed, while the adults were regressed back to their own child like states. The scent of fresh popcorn and candy floss filled the air and watching the show from her ringside seat, she hadn't felt this content in a while.

Walking home in the dark was the worst part of her evening. Victoria had gone alone to the Circus, needing some time to herself but had regretted not asking a friend to join her. The street she took had been a short cut but it remained unlit and black, even her eyes couldn't adjust to the night with covered her. The air grew cold, the skin on her bare arms pimpled and shuddered as the freeze licked her skin.

Victoria was sure she caught the whisper of her name on the wind, a soft snake like slithering hiss of her eased into her ear, but she told herself it was her mind playing tricks on her. She picked up her pace, eyes set to the ground hoping as she watched her own feet she could speed them up. Not long now until she was at the end of her street, she could already see the distant light from the next road.

Victoria heard her name once more, whispered so carefully, with a soothing passion as though whoever spoke it really hungered for her attention.

As her eyes scowered the pavement as she walked, Victoria hopped onto the road to avoid the debris of workers who had blocked that piece of the pathway off and her gaze fell to the darkened hole of a storm drain below. Yellow eyes peered from the darkness, was it a cat?

"Hello?" Victoria asked, unable to resist the temptation of bonding with a cat, so you leant down to take a closer look, the yellow eyes narrowed and you caught a wide sparkling grin in the dark hole.

"Hello Victoria." the voice replied, playful and welcoming, her name rolled off his tongue carefully.

"How did you know my name?" Victoria asked, taking a hesitant step back, but his voice allured her so. She wrapped her arms around herself for extra warmth and comfort as the cold struck her once again.

"You're cold" He spoke once more, a long tongue slithered across his grinning lips, sliding over the two sharpened fang like teeth at the front of his mouth. "Come down here, it's warm."

She felt her flesh shudder, how alluring this strange man was and she felt compelled to want to accept his invitation but knew she had to get home, her own home.

"I have to go." She said backing away hastily now. "Good night."

The yellow eyes followed Victoria as he watched her leave, his wicked grin spread wider on his full lips, coated in ruby red paint, a soft chuckle echoed in his throat "I know where you live."


End file.
